


Of Demons and Dumbassery

by TheRealKags



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Demons, Angst, Demon Hunters, Demonic Possession, Human!Kageyama, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kidnapping, M/M, Murder, Some Fluff, Torture, demon!hinata, idk where this is going so just bear with me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-01-15 21:03:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 12,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12328839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRealKags/pseuds/TheRealKags
Summary: Kageyama is possessed by a demon who is obviously new to the job. Why did he ever offer to help this demon fulfill his first mission?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ok guys i got bored earlier and i couldn’t get this idea out of my head and idk where i’m going with this tbh but i hope you like it (title may change)  
> oh and btw, italics are kageyama's thoughts.

It was dark outside. Kageyama walked through the deserted city on his way home- his stupid friend, Nishinoya, invited him over but didn’t happen to mention that it was going to be an all-out party, complete with loud rock music, plenty of marijuana, and most of what was in Noya’s parents’ liquor cabinet. It wasn’t that Kageyama wasn’t down with drinking or smoking, but parties just weren’t his thing. Noya probably knew that and invited him, anyways.

He turned the corner and reached the front door of his apartment building. He walked in and up the stairs, unlocking his door and hanging up his jacket on the hook by the entrance. Kageyama flopped down onto the couch and turned on the TV. It was late, but he didn’t have classes until tomorrow afternoon, so it was fine.

All of a sudden, the temperature dropped. Kageyama hugged himself for warmth and took notice that he could see frost on the windows. He sighed and was able to see his breath. What the hell was wrong? His landlord better have a good explanation for this.

The lights started flickering. The TV turned into static and showed the SMPTE color bars before all electricity shut off. Kageyama stood up and looked around in the darkness. He grabbed his phone and turned on the flashlight, only to have it shut off on him, too.

“What the hell,” Kageyama muttered.

He went over to the fuse box. Nothing seemed to be wrong, so why did everything shut off? He heard the wind howl and the door to his small balcony burst open, the curtains thrashing around. Kageyama sprinted over to shut the door, but before he could, a stream of black smoke flew into the room. He took a step back and it circled him before coming toward his face.

Everything went black.

-

“Hey. Hey! Oh, hell, I didn’t kill him, did I?”

Kageyama couldn’t move. He tried to open his eyes, but couldn’t.

“Hello? Are you alive?”

_Who the hell is that?_

“Oh, good!”

_What? Can this person hear my thoughts?_

“I sure can! So... Can you tell me how to work this thing?”

_Work what thing? What the hell are you talking about, what did you do to me?!_

“Oh! Sorry, I totally forgot. My name is Hinata. I’m a demon.”

_You’re a... What the fuck?_

“A demon. I’m possessing you! Er, I mean, bow to me puny human!”

_I can’t move, dumbass! And I wouldn’t if I could._

“Uh, rude! How do I walk?”

_What?_

“I, uh, I mean, I’m totally in control of you. No use struggling. If I can just...”

Kageyama felt his arm move and his eyelids open. What the hell? He wasn’t doing any of this. He pushed himself up so he was standing in the middle of his living room.

“Got it,” the annoying voice shouted. “Okay, uh... Oh, crap, what am I supposed to do now?”

_What the- have you ever done this before?_

“Pfft! Of course I have! I’m a demon, this is all I ever do! It’s not like I just now figured out how or anything!”

They were both silent for a second.

_What were you planning on doing next?_

“Heh, I’m not sure. I didn’t think I’d get this far. And besides, what’s your name?”

_It’s Kageyama. Alright, well, if you’re in control, can you at least close the door? You’re letting in a draft._

“Don’t order me around! You’re supposed to be scared of me! I’m a demon!”

_Scared of you? Please, I wouldn’t be afraid of you in a million years, dumbass._

“Hmph. I guess I won’t be closing that door, then.”

_Sounds good to me._

They were, once again, silent, Hinata crossing his- well, technically, Kageyama’s- arms and pouting. Kageyama not giving in, the demon sighed.

“Okay, fine, I’ve never done this before.”

 _Shocker_.

“Hey! I could kill you, you know!”

_But you won’t._

Hinata groaned and shut the balcony door. “You humans, thinking you’re so high and mighty...”

_Weren’t you a human at one point?_

“Well, yeah.”

_How’d you die?_

Kageyama heard Hinata‘s breath hitch. “I... I don’t want to talk about it.”

_Did you go to hell?_

“Well, obviously.”

_Why’d you go to hell? You sound pretty young._

“I’m not telling you! And, plus, I’m nineteen! Or, well, I _was_ nineteen.” Kageyama’s age.

_How long ago did you die?_

“Uh... Twenty years ago?”

_Why are you possessing me?_

“Uh... I have work to do, obviously.”

_What kind of work?_

“I... I don’t know if I should tell you. It’s classified.”

_Seriously? You’re probably just doing this because of some stupid dare or some-_

“Hey! No I’m not! I’m on a mission. The higher-ups told me to do it and if I don’t they’ll... That’s not important.”

_What the hell is it? If you’re using my body I’m going to find out anyway._

Hinata sighed. “Okay. I have to find... someone. And I have to kill them. But I can’t do that without a body, and that’s where you come in.”

_Why are you killing them?_

“Because they did something bad,” Hinata said. “And they need to pay.”

_Isn’t that what God is supposed to do? Why are you doing it?_

“Just because I’m a demon doesn’t mean I don’t have morals. It’s my very first mission and I can’t mess it up.”

_How about you let me help you then?_

“...What?”

_I’ll help you with it if you get out of my body._

“How will that work? I won’t have a physical form, so how can I kill someone?”

_We’ll find you someone to use. Just give me control for the time being. I know exactly where to go._

“Okay... But if you’re setting me up and finding an exorcist or something, I swear I’ll... I’ll...”

_You’ll what?_

“Ugh, whatever.”

Suddenly, Kageyama’s vision cleared and he was given control. He took a deep breath and shook out his arms and wiggled his toes. The lights and TV immediately came back on and the temperature rose again to a comfortable level.

“We’ll go tomorrow,” Kageyama said aloud. “I need to sleep first.”

-

When Kageyama woke early the next morning, he got ready to finally get this dumbass out of him. Kageyama was off to the hospital.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They find Hinata a new vessel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok guys i know this is crap but just bear with me here i have a lot planned for this but getting it all written down and building up to it is AGONIZING

“Where are we going?”

Ugh, so this dumbass was still in his head. Great.

 _Hospital_ , he thought. _You can still hear my thoughts, right? If not you’re out of luck. There’s no way I’m walking around town talking to myself._

“Of course! And that means I can hear all the times you call me a dumbass, you know!”

Kageyama outwardly scoffed before quickening his pace. He wanted to get this demon out of him as soon as possible. He liked having his thoughts private.

He walked into the hospital and immediately approached the desk.

“Can I talk to Yachi,” he asked. “Yachi Hitoka?”

“I’ll call her down for you,” the man behind the desk said.

The man left and Hinata started blabbering again. “Who’s Yachi?”

 _A friend_ , Kageyama thought. _She works here._

“Hey, Kageyama,” Yachi called from behind him. “What’s up? Did something happen?”

“No,” he said. “Well, yes.” He lowered his voice. “I need to talk to you where no one can hear us. Can you think of anywhere?”

She nodded with a worried expression and grabbed his hand, taking him to an empty courtyard. Kageyama explained everything that happened to the best of his abilities.

“I know I sound crazy, but-“

“A demon?!” Yachi whispered. “You... You’re kidding me!”

“I’m not,” Kageyama said. “See- Hinata, take over for a second- but only for a se-“

Kageyama was cut off as Hinata showed himself to Yachi.

“Hey,” Hinata said cheerfully. “I’m Hinata!”

“You... Your eyes,” Yachi said incredulously. “They’re a different color...”

 _Give me control,_ Kageyama thought.

“Ugh, fine,” the demon groaned.

Kageyama’s vision once again cleared just in time for him to see Yachi start swaying.

“No, no, no,” he said. “It’s okay, please don’t pass out, I need your help!”

Kageyama steered Yachi to a bench and sat her down. She took a few deep breaths before speaking in a breathless voice.

“What do you need?”

“Are there any patients here that are comatose and haven’t gotten any visitors in a while,” Kageyama questioned.

“Yeah, there are... Why?”

“I was wondering if any of them are brain dead and are available for Hinata to... occupy.”

Yachi gasped. “What?! No! That’s horrible!”

“I’ve already thought it through,” Kageyama said. “If they’re brain dead, they won’t be able to feel him there. If no ones visited them then no one will notice them gone.” He took Yachi’s hand. “Please.”

She contemplated before answering. “Okay. I’ll tell you what room but you can’t involve me in this. I could lose my job.”

“Deal.”

-

“So this is him,” Hinata said.

Kageyama stared down at the boy in the bed. He looked young, but Yachi said he was nineteen- seemed perfectly fitting for Hinata. He had fiery red hair that went in all directions. He looked skinny. Very skinny. But, of course, Yachi said he’d been in a coma for three months.

“A drunk driver hit him on his way back to his dorm from a party,” Yachi had said. “He had a collapsed lung and almost all his ribs were broken. They fixed him up, though, but his brain just recently shut down. They were planning on unplugging him soon. No ones been around to see him, ever, and when they called his parents recently to tell them they were taking him off life support, they didn’t seem to care.”

Kageyama sighed. “How’re we gonna do this?”

“I’ll go in and you’ll get me outta here,” Hinata said.

“But how am I supposed to-“

Kageyama was cut off when his vision went black and his mouth involuntarily opened. The black smoke flew out of his mouth and he was left coughing in its wake. It flew into the mouth of the boy in the bed and Kageyama was alone for a few seconds.

Then the boy’s eyes flew open. They were amber, almost red, in color. He coughed around the tube that went into his throat. Kageyama ran into the hallway.

“Hey,” he called. “Hey! Help!”

Various people ran into the room. Kageyama wasn’t allowed back in until several minutes later.

“Are you family,” the nurse asked.

“I’m a friend,” Kageyama replied. “How... How soon can we get him out of here?”

“It’s against our advice that he leaves any time soon.”

“But I can still leave,” Hinata said, voice the same as it was in Kageyama’s head but a little weaker. “Right?”

The doctor looked at him and sighed. “Technically, since you’re an adult, yes.”

“Then it’s settled,” Hinata declared. “I’ll leave with Kageyama today.”

Several hours later, Hinata was finally allowed to leave. They gave him the clothes that the boy came to the hospital in and, though they had some blood on them and were incredibly baggy, it was all he had at this point. They were given all of the boy’s possessions, including a phone which, luckily, wasn’t password protected.

Since Hinata couldn’t walk yet, Kageyama was forced to make the pricey purchase of a wheelchair. He groaned at the thought of it, but his parents were well off so it wasn’t that big of a deal. He wheeled Hinata back to his apartment and stopped in front of the stairs.

“How are we supposed to get up those,” Hinata asked.

Kageyama sighed before bending over to pick the redhead up bridal style.

“Hey!” Hinata struggled. “Stop!”

“How else are you getting up there?”

Hinata sighed and allowed Kageyama to carry him upstairs, place him on his bed, and go to haul up the wheelchair. When he got back, he heard a thud in the bedroom and raced there to find Hinata laying on the floor.

Kageyama raised his eyebrows. “What did you do?”

Hinata smiled small. “I’m just trying to walk,” he said.

“The kid’s been comatose for months,” Kageyama reminded him. “You’re going to need to build your strength back. Can’t you just use some super power to heal him?”

Hinata chuckled as Kageyama helped him back into bed. “No, of course not. Each demon has a specific power and a lot of stamina, that’s it. Well, we’re immortal, too, since we’re already dead. But we can still be injured and feel pain like anyone else can.”

Kageyama sighed. “Alright, then. Let’s start getting your strength back.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok idk when i’ll have another update but do with these what you will


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello yes it is i but expect updates to slow because my brain is fried atm

“Twenty!”

It had been two weeks since Hinata first appeared and he was making great strides in his recovery.

“Okay,” Kageyama said after Hinata got up from his push ups. “Now that you can, you know, walk, how do we even start trying to find the guy you’re supposed to kill?”

“Uhh, well...” Hinata sighed. “I didn’t think I’d get this far. But I have some friends I can ask for help- they’re a ton more experienced than I am.”

“Are they...?”

“Demons?” Hinata filled in. “Yes. But they won’t hurt you, I promise.”

Hinata got up and went in for a shower, grabbing some of the new clothes Kageyama had bought him. Even though he’d worked hard getting back the muscle his vessel had lost, he was still slight in build and just plain small. When the redhead emerged from the bathroom with soaked hair, Kageyama began questioning him.

“How long do you have to get your mission done?”

“As long as I need.”

“Why don’t you just... Stall then?”

Hinata turned to him. “Because they know if you’re slacking, Bakayama. I’ll get punished.”

“What exactly are those punishments?”

He observed Hinata as he shivered slightly. “You don’t want to know.”

The two got dressed before heading outside, Hinata in the lead. The demon claimed to know where his friends were, though Kageyama wasn’t so sure. The redhead led him down an alley across town. Kageyama reluctantly followed. They came to a door that had faded and chipped red paint. Hinata knocked on the door twice before stepping back slightly. After a minute of no response, the ginger poured and knocked again. Soon, he resorted to pounding on the door and yelling.

“Do you think no one’s home,” Kageyama asked.

“No, someone’s always here, just in case.”

“In case of-“

Suddenly, the door burst open and a man with black hair stood in the doorway. He leaned out with a sinister expression before sniffing the air ever so slightly. He broke into a wide grin.

“Hinata,” he said. “I was wondering when you’d be here. Hey, guys! Hinata’s here! And he brought a friend!”

They were beckoned into the building and it looked surprisingly warm on the inside. It had a comfortable home-like feeling to it, complete with comfy couches and a wonderful smell coming from the kitchen. Suddenly, a man with silvery blond hair came running from the kitchen.

“Oh, Hinata,” he said, throwing his arms around the short redhead. “I’m so glad you got here safe, you were taking so long I was starting to get worried.” He stopped and looked at Kageyama. “Who’s this?”

“His name is Kageyama,” Hinata supplied. “He was my original vessel, but he talked me into finding someone else. He’s going to help me with my mission.”

“Is that true?”

Kageyama turned to find a tall blond boy coming into the family room from a hallway.

“Do you seriously want to get involved in all this,” the boy inquired. “I mean, do you have a death wish or something?”

Kageyama shrugged. “University was getting boring.”

The man with the black hair scoffed. “Alright. Well, I’m Kuroo. The sassy blond over there is Tsukishima, but keep your hands off him- he’s mine.” Tsukishima stepped forward and landed a soft slap to his shoulder, making Kuroo smile. “That’s Sugawara over there.”

The grey haired boy smiled. “You can just call me Suga.” Kageyama nodded and Suga clapped his hands together. “So! You guys are just in time for dinner. Now where did Bokuto go?”

“He’s in his bedroom talking to the higher-ups,” Kuroo said. “He should be out soon.”

And, sure enough, a boy with black and white hair came out of the hallway within minutes of them sitting down at the table. The feast Suga set out for them was complete with roast beef, mashed potatoes, gravy, ham, corn, and green beans.

“This looks great, Suga,” Bokuto exclaimed. “Who’s this?”

“Kageyama,” Suga said. “He’s one of Hinata’s friends.”

“Oh, Hinata!” Bokuto bounded over to the redhead and engulfed him in an embrace. “I almost didn’t see you there! Your vessel is so small! What, is he twelve or something?”

“Wha- no,” Hinata spluttered. “He’s nineteen, my age.”

“You’re a bit older than nineteen,” Tsukishima said. “Though you still act like you’re eleven.”

“Hey, Stupidshima! I’ll go over there and-“

“Okay, now,” Suga said. “Let’s just eat, alright?” He turned to Kageyama. “You said you’re in college, what’s your major?”

“Undecided,” Kageyama replied. “I have no idea what I’m doing with my life, but my parents wanted me to get a higher education and we have more than enough money to spare.”

“Why’s that,” Tsukishima asked smugly.

“They’re well off,” Kageyama said.

“Obviously,” scoffed Hinata.

Tsukishima threw him a glare and Suga quickly changed the subject. “So, Hinata, Kageyama, will you two be moving in?”

Kageyama looked up. “What?”

“Well, now that you’re involved,” the silver haired demon said. “You should probably move in with us so we can keep you safe.”

“Safe from what?”

There was a silence for a few seconds. You could hear a pin drop.

“There are...” Suga began. “Hunters. Not to mention all the demons that don’t like our kind of work.”

“There are demons who kill other demons?” Kageyama was confused. “Why? I thought you all were on the same side?”

“Not exactly,” Kuroo said. “There are those of us who went to hell regretting our sins, and we were allowed to eventually try to make up for them by getting rid of bad people in the world. We’re called the Crows. Then, there are those of us who went to hell insane- like people who murdered babies and didn’t regret it or something.”

“They’re usually damned for eternity,” Suga continued. “But some of them break free. They go out and continue murdering and hurting people all over earth. Sometimes we get missions to capture them, but they usually give those missions to the Elite Crows.”

Kageyama hummed in acknowledgement as he let this all sink in. “And when you said hunters...”

“There are humans who have figured out the best ways to capture us,” Bokuto said. “They send us back to hell or torture us for information. They don’t care if we’re Crows or not- we’re all the same to them.”

“So if you don’t want to get killed by the baby-murdering demons,” Hinata interjected. “You should probably move in here, soon.”

Kageyama thought it over for a second. He could definitely do that, since this place wasn’t too far away from campus. He liked the exercise, anyway.

He looked back up to the demons.

“Sure.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this will get spookier i promise


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is kind of short, sorry

They finished bringing in the last box of Kageyama’s and Hinata’s belongings. The raven haired boy promised to help with payments for the house they lived in now, but was brushed off.

“We have our ways of paying,” Bokuto said with an evil smile.

Kuroo came by and whispered in Kageyama’s ear. “We’re basically hitmen, so we do get paid pretty well.”

“By who?”

“Let’s just say that the higher-ups make sure we have what we need,” Kuroo continued.

They got settled in and unpacked. There were two beds in the room Kageyama and Hinata were sharing. Kageyama took the bed on the left, closest to the window, and Hinata took the bed on the right, closest to the closet. When they slept that night, Kageyama’s eyes caught sight of the demon’s slack, sleeping face. The way his lips were parted ever so slightly and his nose would scrunch up every once in a while. It was weird, though, thinking that this body didn’t really belong to Hinata. That he was looking at some kid who was on the edge of death while a demon possessed him. Either way, the body Hinata was occupying was rather attractive- Kageyama will admit that.

He drifted off to sleep.

-

“Kageyama!”

The raven haired boy shot up in bed, hair wild and eyes wide with panic. “What?” He looked over to see a smiling Hinata kneeling on the floor next to his bed. He scowled, laying back down and rolling over. “Don’t do that.”

“Come on, Kageyama,” Hinata whined. “Get up. We’re going to narrow down our search today for my mission.”

With a huff, the boy got up and got dressed. He and Hinata went out to the kitchen and sat at the table where Suga was with his computer. The older boy beckoned them over.

“Okay,” he said. “Now the key is to search up everything about him we can. Do our research and monitor his social media, then do some stakeouts and set up cameras to get his general daily routine. Then, we strike.” He turned to Hinata. “We’ll be with you when you do the job, since it’s your first time, but you still have to do it- all of it- yourself.”

Hinata gulped before nodding. Kageyama could tell that he wasn’t exactly feeling confident, though he seemed excited about killing this person- whoever it was. Whenever he talked about it, there was a glisten in his eyes and he smiled this small, scary smile.

“What’s the guy’s name,” Kuroo asked.

“Kazuhiro Shoah,” Hinata said.

“What did he do,” Kageyama inquired.

Hinata responded with a harsh glare. “Something really bad.”

Kageyama left it at that.

They found out that Kazuhiro Shoah was a thirty-nine year old man who worked and lived in the next town over. He wasn’t a very respectable person, as he’d been arrested for armed robbery when he was young and had been bailed out of jail for several small crimes since then. He lived in a small house with several other people and posted every day about what drugs he was taking at the moment. He seemed like he was someone you wouldn’t be surprised to find dead someday, so Hinata might end up getting away with this one.

They found his address and got cameras from the closet in the family room before heading to their car and parking down the street from Kazuhiro’s house. Bokuto got out of the car first, wearing a backpack with all of the cameras in it, and started toward the door. They’d checked the locations of the cellphones of everyone that lived there and they all seemed to be at work, so they were in the clear. Bokuto skillfully, swiftly, and discreetly picked the lock before slipping inside. After a few minutes, the rest of them followed- luckily, the street was deserted.

Once they had gotten into the house, they placed the cameras in vents and corners where they could be hidden. They placed microphones under tables and chairs and did it all as quickly as possible before leaving inconspicuously.

Kageyama had a moment of truth in the car on the way back to the house. He was helping demons to plan a murder. What? A month ago, he never would have guessed he’d ever do anything involving murder, let alone demons. What if he got caught? What would happen to him? What would his parents say? And what about his classes?

They got back to the house and settled back in, Suga setting up his computer and letting them watch the cameras. For the next few days, it would just be them sitting and watching, getting to know Kazuhiro’s every move. Kageyama almost felt guilty- he had no idea what this guy did and what if his death wasn’t even warranted? What then? Would Kageyama go to hell, too?

“Come on,” Hinata said a few days later. “Come on, we’re supposed to relieve Suga, Kuroo, and Bokuto from their stakeout.”

Kageyama sighed. “I don’t know if I want to... Help, anymore.”

Hinata’s jaw dropped. “Why?”

“Because I don’t want to,” Kageyama said.

Hinata scoffed. “I should’ve known. You only said you’d help to get me to stop possessing you.”

“No, I was really going to help, I just-“

“You just what?” Hinata was yelling now. “I need to do this. I need to fulfill my mission.”

“You mean you need to be a killer,” Kageyama asked. “This is so fucked up! I don’t even know what this guy did, how do I know you’re not just killing him because you want to?! You’re a demon, for fuck’s sake!”

Hinata and Kageyama both went quiet. The redhead turned toward the door.

“I’m going to do the stakeout,” he said calmly. “If you really don’t want to help, fine. I don’t want to see you here when I get back.”

He stepped out the door and shut it with a slam. Kageyama straightened up and went to the bedroom, grabbing his suitcase and shoving his clothes into it. He grabbed boxes and threw his belongings into it. Then something caught his eye. His hoodie on Hinata’s side of the room. He vaguely remembered the redhead sleeping in it the night before. Kageyama thought back to when Hinata woke him up a few mornings ago, kneeling next to his bed with a bright smile.

Kageyama couldn’t leave him. He couldn’t be the reason for that smile being gone. He’d wait until Hinata got back and then apologize.

He waited for a while before Suga, Bokuto, and Kuroo came into the house, faces pale.

“What’s wrong,” Kageyama asked.

Suga looked up at him, wide eyed and breathless. “Hinata was just kidnapped by hunters.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the angst train is taking off


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also a very short chapter but oh wel have soem angst

“Hinata was just kidnapped by hunters.”

Kageyama felt the air leave his lungs. “What?”

Suga began moving towards the table, phone in hand. “He was kidnapped by hunters.”

“How did this happen?”

“They...” Bokuto began, burying his face in his hands. “They just came out of nowhere, and they had salt bullets and holy water and... We couldn’t save him.”

“I have some friends, though, that might be able to help.” Suga tapped on his phone before bringing it to his ear. “Hey, Daichi? We need your help.”

-

When Hinata came to, the first thing he noticed was the pain in his head and the darkness that surrounded him. He groaned into the darkness and tried to get up, but he was strapped down, arms outspread. The demon looked around, trying to gain some sort of knowledge of where he was, until a light finally came on. Hinata winced at the brightness, but looked over in time to see a door to his right open, a man with red hair coming through it. He smiled sickly.

“Hello,” he said, overly enthusiastic. He walked toward the table and bent over, face uncomfortably close to Hinata’s. The ginger turned his face away. “Here’s how this is going to work. I have questions, and you have answers. If you don’t give me those answers, then, well...” He smiled.

Hinata prepared to flee. He prepared to leave the body he was possessing, and this man must have noticed because he grabbed a gun from underneath his jacket and pointed it at Hinata’s chest, firing the bullet into him at point blank. He screamed and threw his head back.

The man smiled. “See, I knew you’d do that, so I came prepared.” He took a bullet out of his pocket and showed it to Hinata. “Devil’s trap bullets,” he said. “Keeps you trapped in there.”

Hinata clenched his teeth, whole body shaking. He felt his eyes water and let out a whimper before the tears slipped out.

The man pouted. “Oh, come on. You’re a demon, you’ve been to hell, you can handle a little gunshot wound. I was planning on having a lot more fun than-“

The door opened and a much larger man stepped through.

“Tendou,” he said. “What are you doing? You said you’d wait for me.”

Tendou smiled and scratched the back of his head. “Sorry!”

The man came into the room and looked down at Hinata. “I’m Ushijima. I hope you’ll make this easy and cooperate with-“

“You killed my vessel,” Hinata whispered.

The men stood there, shock obvious on their faces before they regained their composure.

“Why do you care,” Tendou asked. “You’re a demon, you’ve probably killed plenty of people before.”

Hinata was quiet after that. Tendou laughed and opened his mouth to speak, but Ushijima cut him off. “We’ll do a lot worse to your meat suit if you don’t talk.” He walked over to a table in the corner of the room, picking up a knife. He examined it before walking back over to the table.

“Let’s get started.”

-

There was a knock on the door and Kuroo quickly strode over to answer it. When he did, in came several people.

“Thanks for coming,” Kuroo said quietly.

“It’s no problem,” said a blond haired man standing at the front. He looked to Kageyama. “Who’s this?”

“He’s Kageyama,” Bokuto said. “Hinata’s first vessel who talked himself out of being possessed.”

A bald headed boy near the back of the room barked out a laugh. “Leave it to Hinata to get too friendly with his vessels.” He strode over to Kageyama. “I’m Tanaka. That’s Daichi, Yamaguchi, Kenma, Akaashi, and our leader, Ukai. We’re hunters.”

Kageyama’s eyes widened slightly before his eyebrows knitted together and he stood up. “You’re hunters?”

“Whoa, there,” Suga said. “These are hunters that work with us Crows. They’re with us, I promise.”

Kageyama nodded before sitting down again next to the silver haired demon. “Can you help us find him?”

Ukai looked at him grimly. “No. But we know someone who can. We told her to meet us here, so she should be here soon.”

Suddenly, there was another knock on the door. Suga got up to answer it and in walked a woman with black hair and a stunningly beautiful face.

“Meet Kiyoko,” Ukai said. “She’s a seer.”

She bowed her head slightly before proceeding to the table, placing her things down on it. She set up an array of candles before speaking for the first time.

“I need something he’s worn recently,” she said.

Kageyama stood before proceeding to the bedroom, picking up the hoodie that belonged to him, but was worn by Hinata the night before. He came back out and handed it to Kiyoko, who put it in the middle of the table. She closed her eyes and started whispering. She whispered the same thing, whatever language it was, over and over again for several minutes. Suddenly, there was a gust of wind and all the candles blew out.

Kiyoko opened her eyes and looked to Ukai. “Wherever he is, it’s been warded. I can’t get his exact location but I know he’s still in the city.”

Kageyama sighed in exasperation, leaning back in his chair.

“Thanks, Shimizu,” Daichi said. “We’ll take it from here.”

The woman left and they were left with their own thoughts. Where would Hinata have been taken?

“Who did you say took him,” Ukai asked.

“Ushijima,” Kuroo said. “Of all people, it just had to be Ushijima.”

“What do you know about him,” Kageyama demanded.

Suga sighed. “He’s ruthless,” he said. “He and his partner Tendou are crazy.”

“We have to get to him before they get information out of him,” Bokuto said. “Then we’ll all be done for.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this story is a freaking disaster someone talk me out of giving up


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have a stomach bug and i just want to go home but i can’t because i have a test next period so i’m just here suffering but here’s another chapter for y’all

A scream ripped its way out of Hinata’s throat and echoed throughout the room. He heard his blood dripping off of the table and onto the floor. Ushijima brought the knife away from his body and Hinata panted.

“Are you ready to tell me what I want to know,” the hunter asked. “Where is your base located?”

“I’m not... Telling you... Anything,” Hinata managed to pant.

Ushijima placed the knife down on Hinata’s sliced up stomach. “What’s your name?”

The demon hesitated. “Hinata.”

“How long have you been dead for?”

“Twenty years.”

“How did you die?”

Hinata’s brain flashed back to that fateful night. He was just trying to get home. He didn’t want any of this to happen, but he should’ve known this would have happened sooner or later. The way the steel toed boots slammed into his ribcage over and over and-

“Hinata?”

The redhead looked over to the hunter, who smiled in response. “Now we’re getting somewhere.” He picked up the knife again and twirled it in his fingers. “Why did you go to hell?”

Hinata gulped. “I... Killed my mom and tried to kill her boyfriend. I was thirteen.”

“Now what would drive a child to do that,” Tendou inquired.

When the demon stayed silent, Tendou sprayed him with holy water, watching it burn through his skin as he screamed.

“I couldn’t take it anymore,” Hinata cried. “I just couldn’t take it anymore.”

“What couldn’t you take,” Ushijima asked.

Hinata whimpered and turned his face away from the men when the knife Ushijima held was stabbed into his arm. He screamed.

“What did they do to you?”

“They beat me,” he whimpered. “Every single goddamn day. They’d hit me and kick me and burn me with their cigarettes and throw things at me and I just... I couldn’t take it anymore. I didn’t want my sister growing up like I did.”

“What drove you to kill her,” Tendou asked.

“She was chasing me one day,” Hinata recalled. “With a belt. I ran into the kitchen and saw the knife and I...”

He stopped, but Tendou wouldn’t stand for it. He grabbed Hinata’s chin and forced the demon to meet his eyes.

“You what?”

“I stabbed her,” he cried. “I stabbed her over, and over, and... and I liked it.”

“Keep going,” Ushijima urged.

“I liked it and when her boyfriend came in, I wanted to do it to him, too.” Tears were falling steadily from Hinata’s eyes.

“What happened then?”

“He... He moved so I only got to stab him once and it wasn’t very deep. He took the knife and threw it away and then he called the police. Before they got there, though, he...”

“Go on.”

“He gave me the worst beating he’d ever given me.”

“Did you get tried as an adult,” Tendou asked.

“No,” Hinata replied. “I got sent to a correctional facility for three years.”

“What happened when you got out?”

“I went and lived with my dad, went to high school, graduated... Didn’t go to college, though.”

“And?”

“What?”

“How’d you die,” Tendou deadpanned.

“It was my mom’s boyfriend,” he said. “He beat me to hell and then stabbed me and while I was bleeding out, he burnt me with his cigarettes again.”

“Now that you’ve told us all that,” Ushijima said. “All you have to do is tell us where your base is. Then we’ll let you go free.”

Hinata stared at him. “No,” he whispered. “I’m not telling you anything.”

Ushijima sighed. “Suit yourself.”

He grasped the knife and plunged it into the soft skin of Hinata’s hip. He twisted it slowly, the demon’s anguished screams ringing throughout the room.

-

“Ushijima is usually known to operate in warehouses and abandoned buildings,” Yamaguchi said. “So we should start there.”

“There is one abandoned warehouse in town and three abandoned buildings,” Tsukishima said.

“We need to find out where they are and prepare before infiltrating,” Kenma said.

“That’ll take too long,” Kageyama stated. “We can’t leave him there longer than necessary.”

“But we need to be prepared,” Akaashi said. “They usually operate alone, though, but they’re crazy.”

“All the more reason to get Hinata out of there as soon as possible,” Kageyama yelled.

“Hey,” Daichi said. “We want to save him just as much as you do, but going in there unprepared would be a suicide mission. They’re not only crazy, but they’re heavily armed and well trained. They also have a demon blade and they will kill Hinata as soon as they see us.”

“What’s a demon blade,” Kageyama asked.

“A knife that can kill demons,” Yamaguchi explained. “There are only three in the world. Ushijima has one of them.”

“I say we split up into groups and look at each of the places they could be,” Suga said. “I’ll take Daichi and Kageyama. Then it’ll be Tsukki and Kuroo, Yamaguchi and Tanaka, Bokuto and Akaashi, and Ukai and Kenma will stay here and keep organizing what we should do.”

“Sounds good,” Ukai said. “Everyone take a radio with them.”

They passed out the radios and got going. Kageyama, Suga, and Daichi went to an abandoned building that used to be a church. It had a cross at the door and walls covered with ivy. The grass surrounding the small parking lot was tall, up to Kageyama’s knees. The pavement he walked across to get to the door was faded and cracked, as was the door when he quietly opened it. They went inside, tip toeing through the chapel and downstairs into the classrooms, but it was all empty.

“I don’t see any warding,” Daichi said.

“Yeah, and I don’t feel anything weird,” Suga confirmed. “They’re not here.”

The radio crackled. “Guys, it’s Kuroo. I found them. We’ll meet back at base and tell you guys about it.”

Kageyama rushed toward the door, pulling Suga behind him, Daichi not far behind. They ran the whole way back to base and burst through the door to find that they were the last ones there. Everyone was crowded in the living room.

“They’re at the old factory a few blocks away,” Kuroo said. “It’s warded, but I got a good enough look inside to see that they’re heavily armed. Machine guns, rifles, I even saw grenades.”

Kageyama sighed. “How’re we supposed to get to them,” he asked hopelessly.

“We gotta take them by surprise,” Tanaka said. “They won’t even see us coming.”

“We can’t do anything tonight,” Ukai said. “We’ve all gone too long without sleep. It’s too risky to go in there when we’re all so exhausted.”

Kageyama stood. “We wait one night,” he said. “Tomorrow morning, we’re going.”

He stormed off to his bedroom and flopped down on his bed in the dark. Kageyama stared at Hinata’s empty bed. He needed to get him back. Kageyama missed him so goddamn much.

He’d give anything to have Hinata next to him right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah i know this has all gotten to be pretty cliched but is whatever


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> suffering from major writers block and i’m officially all out of things to post but here’s another chapter

Burning. Hinata’s skin was burning and he woke up, screaming. The demon looked up to see Tendou standing above him, holding a bottle of wjat Hinata assumed to be holy water.

“Are you ready to cooperate?”

Hinata stayed silent. Tendou clicked his tongue and grabbed a syringe from the table next to him. He held it up.

“Holy water,” the hunter said with a smile.

He grabbed Hinata’s face and turned his head so his neck was exposed, the demon struggling all the while, before jamming the needle into his neck and injecting the holy water. Hinata struggled and screamed as the burn of the substance spread throughout his body. He was vaguely aware of Ushijima coming in and leaning down, whispering into his ear.

“Where is your base?”

“No,” Hinata screamed. “No, I’m not telling you!”

“Where is your base,” Ushijima asked as he prepared another syringe.

“No!”

They injected more holy water. And more. And more.

Hinata writhed in pain, his agonized wails ringing out freely.

-

The boys woke early the next morning. On barely any sleep, they grabbed their gear and raced to their cars, driving as fast as possible. They parked down the street from the old factory and got out, going towards the back of the building and staying low, Ukai and Kenma staying in the car.

“Yamaguchi, Kuroo, Tsukki,” Daichi said. “You guys go in the front. Akaashi, Bokuto, Tanaka, you go in the back. Suga, Kageyama and I will take the basement.”

They all nodded and rushed swiftly into the building, guns raised. The building was eerily quiet. The walls were soundproofed so they couldn’t hear anything going on outside. Kageyama walked behind Suga and Daichi into the building and immediately down the stairs. He heard gunfire above them. A lot of it. They proceeded towards a door in the lowest level of the building. Suga attempted to open the door, but flinched back. It was warded.

Just as Daichi reached out to open the door, Tanaka came down the stairs.

“We cleared everyone out,” he said. “Ushijima and Tendou weren’t anywhere, but they had some henchmen upstairs.”

Daichi nodded. “I suppose they won’t be coming back.”

He unlatched the door and pushed it open and Kageyama saw him. He was lying on a cross shaped table, leather strapping him down. He was a bloodied mess.

“Hinata!”

Kageyama shoved his way past Daichi and ran towards the table, the other boys following. He approached Hinata’s slack face and cupped it in his hands. The demon’s eyelids fluttered.

“Hey,” he said while the other boys unstrapped the redhead. “Hey, Hinata, wake up.”

Hinata’s eyes fluttered open and when Kageyama saw that they’d completely unstrapped him, he scooped the smaller boy into his arms, Hinata grunting in pain at the movement. Kageyama leaned against the wall and slid down it into a sitting position, hugging him close.

“God, Hinata,” he whispered. “Fuck, I missed you so much.”

“Kageyama,” Hinata said. “I’m... I’m sorry... for yelling at you.”

Kageyama gasped. “No, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have backed out.”

Suddenly, Hinata’s eyes opened wide. “Where are they,” he asked. “Where is Ushijima?”

“They’re gone,” Daichi assured. Hinata sighed in relief and relaxed into Kageyama’s grip. “Did you tell them anything?”

Hinata shook his head. “No,” he breathed weakly. “I would never.”

Kageyama stood up, still carrying the redhead, and walked up the stairs and outside. Ukai and Kenma had parked the cars outside, so Kageyama got into the backseat of Ukai’s van and laid Hinata down in it, the demon’s head in his lap.

“We need to get him to a hospital,” Ukai said.

“No,” Hinata protested. “No hospitals. They’ll ask too many questions.”

“Then what are we supposed to do,” Daichi asked. “Our last medic, Ennoshita, was killed last month.”

“I know some people,” Kageyama said. “Nursing students. They’ve already got jobs, though, and they’re good at what they do.”

“Will they help,” Suga asked. Kageyama nodded. “Call them.”

Kageyama did. “Yachi,” he said. “If I tell you an address, how soon can you, Noya, and Asahi get there?”

“Why?”

“It’s Hinata, he’s hurt and we can’t get him to a hospital.”

Yachi sighed. “I-I can’t bring any supplies or anything.”

“We have some,” Suga said.

Kageyama repeated that into the phone. “Please, can you help?”

There was silence on the other end before Yachi gave in. “Okay, fine. But I’m not getting involved.”

Kageyama told her the address and she hung up, ready to call Noya and Asahi. They went back to base and Kageyama carried Hinata inside, laying him down on a futon on the living room floor- they didn’t want to get blood on his bed. Yachi, Nishinoya, and Asahi came soon after. The latter gasped when he saw Hinata.

“How did this happen,” he asked.

“He needs a hospital,” Nishinoya declared. “Or else he probably won’t make it. Is that a gunshot wound?”

Hinata nodded.

“He won’t die,” Kageyama said. “He’s...” He looked at Suga, who nodded. “He’s a demon. Half of these guys are. He won’t die, you just need to fix him up.”

Nishinoya laughed, looking up at Asahi, who gave a nervous chuckle as well. They continued to do so before they looked back at Kageyama and Yachi, who were totally serious.

“I need anesthesia and morphine to do this,” Yachi said. “And, not to mention, I’ve never even done this before.”

“Just do it,” Hinata said weakly. “I’ll be fine, I just need this bullet out of me.”

Suga laid out an array of medical supplies next to Hinata’s futon and Yachi and the boys washed their hands and put on gloves before kneeling down next to him, forceps in Yachi’s hand.

“You sure you can do this,” she asked. “It’ll hurt. A lot.”

Hinata nodded and Yachi reached out and cleaned the wound before slowly inserting the long tweezers. Hinata cried out and began to curl up.

“Hold him down,” Yachi said.

Kageyama held one of his hands while Suga and Daichi grabbed his other limbs, keeping him from thrashing around. As Yachi searched for the bullet, Kageyama got the demon’s attention.

“Hey,” he said. Hinata looked at him, wide eyed and still whimpering. “Look at me. You can do this. You’re okay.”

Hinata nodded and huffed a few agonized breaths before Yachi smiled.

“Got it,” she declared.

She slowly pulled out the forceps and held up the bloody bullet with a devil’s trap carved into it. Hinata sighed with relief and Asahi immediately began cleaning the wound while Nishinoya got ready to stitch it up. Hinata only grimaced during that part, not making a peep. They then bandaged him and Kageyama picked him up, bringing him to his bed. He placed Hinata down there and went to leave before the demon called out to him.

“Kageyama,” Hinata called.

The human turned around. “Yeah?”

“Can you... Stay with me?”

Kageyama smiled and walked back over to the bed, sitting on the edge of it. “Of course.”

Hinata fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk guys i’m just having a minor depressive episode lately and i have no motivation at the moment so it’s whatever


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hereeeehhhh

Kageyama woke up without even realizing he’d fallen asleep in the first place. He was lying on Hinata’s bed, the redhead lying basically on top of him, his head resting on the taller boy’s chest. Kageyama must’ve woken him up because Hinata shuffled slightly before opening his eyes and looking up at Kageyama.

The human smiled. “Hi.”

“Hey,” Hinata breathed.

“How’re you feeling?”

“Fine,” he went to move, but grunted and stopped.

“You sure about that?”

Hinata chuckled, wincing with the movement. “No.”

They lay there for a few more minutes before Hinata tried to get up, grunting in pain but not stopping.

“Whoa, wait,” Kageyama said. “What’re you doing? You need to rest.”

“I’m done resting,” Hinata replied, sitting up completely. “I’ll be fine. I just need to walk around for a little bit.”

Kageyama stood and watched as Hinata tried to do so, himself. He got to his feet, but swayed and Kageyama grabbed his arms to steady him. Hinata thanked him and Kageyama aided him in getting to the kitchen. When they got there, everyone was already awake and sitting around the table. Kuroo got up and pulled out his chair, motioning for Hinata to sit down.

“Hey,” Suga greeted. “How’re you feeling?”

“Okay,” the smaller demon replied. “I just need to get back on track with my mission.”

“What you need,” Bokuto began. “Is to take a few days and rest.”

“I can’t make the higher-ups angry,” Hinata said. ”I just need to get this mission done and then I can rest for a while until they give me another one.”

“What happens if they get angry,” Kageyama asked. All heads turned towards him.

“You get punished,” Kuroo said. “It’s bad, as I’m sure you can imagine.”

Kageyama dropped that topic.

“Alright,” Suga decided. “Take the next day or two to rest and then we’ll fill you in on what the surveillance cameras picked up. Okay?”

Hinata sighed, clearly not happy. “Fine.”

He and Kageyama walked back to the bedroom.

“Y’know,” Hinata said. “They always say that your first mission is the hardest, but I never thought it’d be this bad.”

“You’ll figure it out,” Kageyama replied. “I know you will.”

“Will you...” Hinata trailed off and Kageyama nodded for him to continue. “Will you lay with me again?”

Hinata was blushing furiously and in that moment, Kageyama forgot that the redhead was a demon.

“S-sure.”

They climbed into Hinata’s bed and Kageyama held him again. He couldn’t help but notice the troubled look on the demon’s face.

“What’s wrong,” he asked.

His eyes watered. “That... What they did... It was almost as bad as hell.” Kageyama was shocked for a moment before Hinata continued. “It... It wasn’t quite as bad, but the thing with them that was scarier than hell was that I didn’t know if they were ever going to stop. In hell, every punishment ends eventually, usually only after a few days, but here... I didn’t think it was ever going to end.”

Kageyama wrapped his arms tighter around Hinata, minding his injuries.

“I’m sorry,” he said. “That won’t ever happen again. Ever.”

-

As soon as forty eight hours had passed, Hinata was back by the dining room table, back to his energetic self.

“Ready to fill me in,” he asked.

Suga looked at him warily, taking in how he was just beaming while he was so injured just days prior, and sighed.

“Yeah,” he said. “Sit down.”

Hinata graciously did so, as did Kageyama, and they listened to what the older boys had to say.

“Kazuhiro Shoah is at his most vulnerable point between the hours of twelve and three in the morning,” Kuroo said.

“That’s when he’s usually on his way home from the bar a couple minutes from here,” Bokuto added.

“We know the exact route he takes every day and we can stake out in this alley,” Suga said, pointing to the map he’d pulled up on his computer.

“It’s your job to lure him in and finish the job, Hinata,” Tsukishima added in.

Hinata looked troubled at this. “Do you guys know how to teleport? Because I don’t.”

Kuroo grinned. “I do! I’ll teach you.”

Kageyama raised his eyebrows. “Teleport?”

“It’s something we all can do with enough practice,” Suga said.

Later that day, Kuroo and Hinata stood in the living room while Kageyama waited in the bedroom for Hinata to teleport there. It seemed like he was waiting forever before Hinata finally appeared. In his underwear. Kageyama could fully see all of his still-healing injuries from his time with Ushijima.

“I did it!” Hinata beamed.

“Uh,” Kageyama stuttered. “Where are your clothes?”

Hinata’s smile faded and he looked down at his nearly naked body with a small scream of shock. Loud laughing from Kuroo, Bokuto, and Suga could be heard.

“You forgot your clothes,” Kuroo hollered.

Tsukishima appeared in the doorway holding Hinata’s clothes but when the smaller demon went to reach for them, the taller boy held them up higher.

“Should’ve picked a taller vessel,” he teased.

“Tsukki,” Suga said. “Give him the clothes.”

The blond sighed before doing so, leaving the room while Hinata put them back on. Kageyama couldn’t help but notice the redhead’s slim waist, the slight carving of his abs, the curve of his-

No. Nope. Kageyama wasn’t falling for a demon. No way. Not in a million years.

After a few more tries, Hinata was able to teleport with his clothes and while holding things. It was kind of annoying, because now he practiced all the time. Instead of walking anywhere, he’d teleport. Sometimes he’d teleport right behind you just to scare you- and it usually worked. Once, the redhead popped up behind Bokuto and the latter spun around, instinctively slapping Hinata in the face. Hinata cried out, hand covering his cheek and stepping back.

“Maybe you should stop screwing around,” Tsukishima said.

Hinata turned to him. “You’re just jealous because I can teleport and you can’t.”

“Oh, I can,” Tsukki retorted. “I just don’t need to prove myself to you by acting like an idiot.”

“I’m not an idiot, you little-“

Hinata started moving toward him and Kuroo found himself in between them.

“How about we just go over the plan,” he sugggested.

The two younger demons nodded reluctantly and everyone sat around the table.

“Tonight,” Suga said. “Hinata and I will wait in the alley. We’ve checked for traffic cameras and there’s only one, which Kuroo will disable right before we leave. He and Bokuto and Tsukki will wait in the van a block away while Hinata does his job, I’ll supervise him to make sure it gets done without any witnesses.”

“What about me,” Kageyama asked.

All heads turned to him before Suga spoke. “You’ll be staying here.”

“What?!” Kageyama exclaimed. “But I want to help.” _I want to make sure he doesn’t get taken again because what if we don’t get him back this time?_

“But you’re a human,” Bokuto said. “You could actually get hurt or die.”

“Not to mention the fact that if you get caught,” Tsukishima continued. “You have to face punishment. We can just find a different vessel if we need to but you’re stuck with that face until you die.”

Kageyama sighed. “Fine.”

He stood up and walked to the bedroom. If they didn’t need him, then so be it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> at this point writing this is just agonizing


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: mentions of pedophilia and rape, as well as murder and stuff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is where it starts getting good, my dudes.

Hinata and the others walked out of the house, leaving Kageyama on his own. Hinata felt bad, but he didn’t want Kageyama getting hurt. It was too horrible for him to even think about.

He and Suga sat down in the alley. The latter said that Kazuhiro usually passes the alley between one and one thirty in the morning, so that’s when they would be on their toes the most. Kuroo had shut down the traffic cameras a while ago, so they were safe to do the job without being found out.

After a few minutes, Hinata spoke in a hushed voice. “Do you think I’ll be able to do it?”

“Of course,” Suga insisted. “I know you can.” Hinata didn’t seem to buy it. “Once you get started, it’ll be easy. You’ll be able to overpower him, I promise.”

Hinata nodded and looked at his watch. “It’s about time.”

-

Kageyama was... restless. He was bored, but he was worried sick at the same time. He couldn’t just sit here like this.

But the others were right- he could get caught and arrested. Or, worse, he could get killed.

Why was he so invested in this demon, anyways? What about him had Kageyama absolutely star struck? He was a demon, for crying out loud, he’s killed people before. Why did Kageyama feel like he could trust him?

That was it. Kageyama absolutely could not just sit here while everyone else was out. He remembered what alley Suga pointed out on his computer, and it was within walking distance.

And so he went. He walked out the door and down the streets of town in the dark, jumping when he felt a hand on his shoulder and something press against his back.

“Don’t try anything,” the voice said. “Just lead us to where the demons are.”

Kageyama caught his breath before walking ever so slowly towards the alley where the others said they’d be. He had to figure out something.

He couldn’t let them get to Hinata again.

-

Kuroo, Bokuto, and Tsukishima sat in a car down the street, and finally contacted Hinata and Suga on their radios.

“He’s on his way,” Bokuto said. “Fifty feet.”

Hinata stood up and went to the exit of the alley, standing there. There he was. Kazuhiro was walking towards the alley on Hinata’s right side. Suga stood back and watched as Hinata got the man’s attention.

“Excuse me, sir,” he said innocently. “I was wondering if... You’d like to buy me for the night?”

The man’s eyes flashed with hunger before he regained his composure. “Sorry,” he said. “I’ve gotta get home.”

He started walking away but Hinata wouldn’t let him. The demon teleported so he was right in the way of Kazuhiro’s path, the man stopping in his tracks with a look of surprise on his face.

“Oh, come on,” Hinata said. “I thought you liked younger people, Shoah.” The man’s eyes widened. “Come with me.” Hinata batter his eyes. “I insist.”

Hinata led him into the alley before he walked forward, the man backing up into the wall.

“What’s wrong,” the demon asked. “Am I too old for you? Or do you only like little girls?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, kid,” Kazuhiro stated.

“Oh, you know,” Hinata’s eyes flashed red in color. “Remember that young girl you raped fifteen years ago? Hinata Natsu?” Kazuhiro’s face went pale and Hinata pushed on. “Weren’t there others, though? Other young girls who you scared into silence after holding them down and taking their virginity?”

“I didn’t do any of that,” Kazuhiro insisted. “Don’t go spreading any rumors because-“

“Oh, don’t worry, I won’t be telling anybody,” Hinata replied.

After a couple of seconds of staring at each other hatefully, Hinata made his move. He mustered up all of his energy and punched the man square in the jaw. Kazuhiro fell to the ground, as Hinata’s demonic strength was too much for him. The redhead grabbed Kazuhiro’s collar and forced the man to face him.

“She was fourteen,” he said. “My baby sister was fourteen when you raped her, and she never even told anyone.” Hinata punched him again. “What gave you the right to do that?”

“I-I’m-“ Kazuhiro began, but Hinata cut him off with another punch to the mouth.

“You just saw her, a child, one day and thought she was just too beautiful to pass up?” Hinata punched him again. “You’re a fucking pedophile.” He felt bones crush beneath his fist. “You don’t deserve to be alive.” He punched again. “Do you know how many nights she spent alone in her room, crying and begging to get out of her own skin? Because of you!” He punched once more.

“What... What are you,” Kazuhiro croaked.

Hinata flashed his eyes the brightest red they’d ever been. “I’m a demon,” he said. “And I’ll see you in hell.”

Hinata produced a knife from his back pocket and plunged it into Kazuhiro’s abdomen. He picked the knife back up and shoved it into the man’s groin, hoping to fully castrate him. He stabbed him repeatedly, blood splattering up in his face. Hinata continued to stab the man, even after he was dead. He only stopped when he felt Suga’s hands on his shoulders and he came down off of the high of taking another person’s life.

“It’s over,” Suga said. “He’s gone, we’ve gotta go.”

The two turned to leave when they saw two figures standing in their way. Or was it three figures? Yes. It was the shadow of Tendou standing next to Ushijima who had his grip on someone else.

Kageyama.

A gun was pointed at Kageyama’s head.

“If you want to see him live,” Ushijima said. “Then you’ll tell us where your base is as well as the locations of all other bases you have knowledge of.”

There was a stunned silence for a moment and Kageyama observed the horrified look on Hinata’s face. Hinata saw how Kageyama was trying to hide his fear, but it showed through.

“Don’t tell him anything,” Kageyama said. “It’ll be okay, just don’t-“

“I’ll tell you,” Hinata said with clenched teeth.

Suga’s head whipped over to look at the redhead. “You can’t,” he said. “You can’t, you’ll get us all into trouble.”

“Our base is at-“

Hinata was gone.

Disappeared completely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oo cliffhanger. i’m actually sort of into this story again so let’s see where it takes us <3


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY HALLOWEEEEEEEEN!!!!! also i’m pretty sure this story has gone to crap but i still have plans for it so here you go

Hinata was cut off short when his scenery changed. He was in the throne room.

In hell.

He turned to look towards the throne where the Grand King sat.

The King smiled. “I see you almost gave away all of our secrets.”

“No, you don’t understand,” Hinata squeaked. “They’re going to kill him, I have to go back.”

Suddenly Hinata was being thrown backwards so that he was pinned harshly to the door of the throne room. The King slowly got off his throne and walked over to him to the point where their faces were mere inches apart and spoke.

“I think you’re just trying to be defiant,” the King said. “I mean, come on, getting this worked up over a human? Please.” He leaned down to speak just above a whisper in Hinata’s ear. “I think you want to be punished again. Remember all those wonderful days we’ve spent together?” He sniffed Hinata’s hair and the redhead gasped. “Oh, how I love making you scream.”

“Oikawa,” said the demon who was standing back by the throne. “Stop playing with him. Either punish him or get back to work.”

The Grand King pouted. “Oh, come on, Iwa-chan, he’s so fun to mess with.” He turned back to Hinata and placed his hand on the smaller demon’s waist. “I could do this all day.”

Hinata shivered.

-

Gone. Hinata was gone. He’d just disappeared into thin air.

“Where’d he go,” Ushijima asked. “Tell me or I’ll blow his brains out.” He presses the barrel of the gun to Kageyama’s temple.

“I-I don’t know,” Suga said. “I have no idea, I swear-“

Tsukishima appeared behind Ushijima, having silently teleported, and grabbed the gun that was pointed at Kageyama’s head in one swift motion, pointing the weapon at the sky as it went off. Kageyama got out of the hunter’s grip and punched him in the nose, sending him stumbling backwards. Tendou took a stride toward him with an enraged look on his face before he was grabbed by Kuroo. Ushijima was putting up a fight, so it took both Tsukishima and Bokuto’s strength to keep him restrained.

The blond headed demon handed Ushijima’s gun to Suga, who pointed the weapon at its owner.

“Where’s your demon blade,” he demanded. Ushijima looked at Tendou and Suga followed suit, still pointing the gun at the larger hunter. “Hand it over.”

Tendou, with a scowl, slowly reached into his jacket pocket and produced a knife with runes carved into both the handle and the blade. He ever so slowly handed it to Suga, who grabbed the knife and put it in his pocket.

“Now,” he said. “The question is- do I kill you, or spare you?”

“I don’t believe that any demon would ever spare a human like this,” Ushijima said. “But I’ve accepted it. Go ahead and kill us.”

Suga stared into his eyes before lowering his gun. “Get out of here.”

The other boys let the two hunters go, but they didn’t leave quite yet.

“Why,” Ushijima inquired. “Why the hell are you sparing us?”

Kuroo stepped forward. “We’re not like other demons. We’re Crows.”

And just like that, Tsukishima grabbed Kageyama’s arm and they must’ve teleported back to the house, because they were suddenly standing in the kitchen. Kageyama wrenched his arm out of the demon’s grip and whirled around to look at Suga.

“What happened to Hinata,” he demanded.

Suga looked at him with a defeated expression. “He... He was about to give away our secrets. I imagine that the higher-ups teleported him back to hell to...”

“To what?”

“Punish him,” Tsukishima said. “He almost blew everything- and for some human. They’re not going to be happy about that.”

“We have to save him,” Kageyama said. “We have to-“

“We can’t,” Kuroo replied. “There’s no way. He’s just going to have to tough it out until he gets back.”

“No, there’s got to be something we can-“

“Stop!” Suga’s voice rang through the room. “We know Hinata doesn’t deserve this. But there’s nothing we can do to change it. Let’s just hope he’s not punished by the King himself again.”

“What happened last time,” Kageyama wondered aloud.

“He seems to have chosen Hinata as a favorite,” Bokuto informed. “It’s weird. None of us have ever been punished by the King, just by his henchmen.”

“What happened last time he was punished by the King,” Kageyama demanded.

Kuroo looked at him sadly. “We don’t know. He’d never talk about it.”

Tsukishima spoke next. “The King is a true sadist. He gets off by hurting people emotionally and physically. People have always said that being disciplined by him is the ultimate punishment.”

“He’s even got Lucifer at his feet,” Bokuto said.

Suga watched as all of the color drained from Kageyama’s face and stride over to him, placing his hands on the human’s shoulders.

“It’s okay,” he soothed. “He’ll be fine. He’s made it through before, he can make it through again.”

-

Days passed. Days. Hinata was in hell for days on end and Kageyama was more than restless- he was worried sick. He could barely eat or sleep, though neither could Suga. Kuroo, Tsukishima, and Bokuto were trying to hold everything together, but it didn’t work very well. Kageyama got in countless fights with Tsukishima, though that wasn’t much of a surprise.

They were finally relieved ten days later when there was a knock at the door.

Bokuto answered it and Kageyama heard a yell. He bolted up and rushed over to find the demon with his arms wrapped around Hinata, who was hanging onto Bokuto like a lifeline, trembling. When Bokuto finally let him go, Kageyama shoved his way through and pulled Hinata into the tightest embrace he could.

Kageyama and Hinata broke at the same time. Tears began to slip from Kageyama’s eyes just as he felt Hinata quaking with sobs in his grasp.

“You’re okay,” Kageyama said, running his fingers through Hinata’s hair. “It’s okay, you’re okay.”

Hinata finally pulled away and Kageyama got a look at him. He didn’t look any different from before, besides the tear stained cheeks and the puffy eyes. Just what did they do to him during all that time in hell?

Suga came over and put his arm around Hinata, leading him into the house and sitting him down at the kitchen table. Hinata sniffled and looked down at his lap.

This wasn’t the Hinata that Kageyama knew.


	11. Chapter 11

When Hinata sat down, Suga got to work making him a cup of tea. Kageyama sat down next to him, everyone else sitting down around the table as well. Everyone regained their composure as Hinata began to sip his drink.

“Are you alright,” Suga asked, sitting down on Hinata’s other side.

Hinata nodded, bringing a hand up to wipe at his nose.

The redheaded demon turned to Kageyama. “Can we go and lay down?”

Kageyama felt his heart clench before he nodded his head, allowing Hinata to grab him by the hand and lead him to the bedroom.

As they were leaving, he heard Kuroo whisper. “They sure are close, aren’t they?”

When they reached the bedroom, Kageyama got an idea. He told Hinata to wait while he pushed both of the beds to the center of the room, and the redhead then got on. Kageyama got on as well, laying behind Hinata’s curled up frame and hugging him close. The redhead tensed slightly and Kageyama relaxed his grip.

“Is this okay,” he asked.

Silently, Hinata turned around so they were facing each other and buried his face in Kageyama’s chest. The human wrapped his arms around the demon and rubbed his back comfortingly. Hinata eventually fell asleep.

-

Hands.

Hands gripping him, touching him, pinning him down.

It was hot. It was so, blisteringly hot. Sweat coated his entire being and his ears rang with the agonized screams of those being punished around him.

Or maybe that was him screaming? Because the King’s hands felt like fire- he always had some way of making his own touch the most painful thing imaginable. The hands dug into his skin and in that moment, Hinata hoped that his vessel was truly dead, that the poor boy he was possessing wasn’t feeling this.

This hot, uncomfortable, searing pain.

The hands. God, the hands. They were everywhere.

Everywhere they shouldn’t be.

-

Hinata was screaming. He was thrashing around in bed and screaming and Kageyama took a particularly hard punch to the face before he realized what was happening.

He grabbed Hinata’s arms in an attempt to get him to stop flailing around. This seemed to be a horrible idea because Hinata’s fear seemed to spike. With whatever demonic power Hinata had inside him, he screamed with all his might and sent Kageyama flying backwards across the room, slamming into the wall and falling onto the floor. His head crashed into the wall and Kageyama saw stars.

The bedroom door slammed open and Suga walked in. He stopped in his tracks at the sight of Kageyama on the floor and Hinata sitting on the bed, hands fisted in his hair and screaming at the top of his lungs. Suga rushed over to Hinata, the other boys staying near the door, and leaned down so that they were facing each other.

“Hinata,” Kageyama heard Suga say as he got up. “Hinata, it’s okay. You’re safe.”

The terrified screaming subsided into whimpers and Hinata, hands still clutching his hair, looked up at the older demon.

“He’s coming,” Hinata said frantically.

“No one’s coming,” Suga replied.

“He’s going to hurt me,” the redhead cried.

“No,” Suga assured. “That won’t happen.” There was a silence. “Can I touch you,” Suga asked.

Hinata shook his head feverishly with closed eyes, tears still leaking out.

“Alright,” Suga said softly. “You’re alright.”

They all stayed silent for a moment before Hinata’s breathing slowed and he brought his hands down from his head. The redhead slowly made his way over to where Suga was sitting on the edge of the bed and hugged him, leaning onto him with tired eyes. Kuroo, Tsukishima, and Bokuto left the room, Kageyama staying and approaching the bed. He sat down and Hinata moved away from Suga and towards the human.

“I’ll leave you two,” Suga said as he got up and left the room.

Kageyama laid down and Hinata used his chest as a pillow, wrapping his arm around Kageyama’s front.

The redhead sighed. “I’m sorry.”

“For what?”

“Hurting you,” he said, voice hoarse from screaming.

“It’s okay,” Kageyama replied. “You were scared, and I shouldn’t have grabbed you.” There was a silence before Kageyama spoke again. “What were you dreaming about?”

Hinata was silent. Kageyama assumed he’d fallen asleep, but then Hinata spoke.

“I-he...” Hinata stuttered. “He wouldn’t stop... He wouldn’t...”

Hinata scrunched his face up and buried his nose in Kageyama’s shirt. His breathing sped up and the human was quick to comfort him.

“Hey, it’s okay,” he soothed. “It’s okay, you’re fine. You don’t need to tell me.”

Hinata regained control of himself and went back to resting against Kageyama’s chest.

“I don’t want to talk about it,” he said with a yawn. “I just want to pretend it never happened.”

“That’s not healthy,” Kageyama softly replied. “You need to get it out at some point.”

There was no response. Kageyama looked down and Hinata had already fallen asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you can interpret that however you want to. so sorry for the wait, november is especially hard for me. if you’re waiting on an update for my other work in progress, i’ll update it at some point.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys! here’s the last chapter! sorry if it seems rushed, i totally started this entire story on a whim and didn’t know how to end it

Hinata said he wanted to pretend it didn’t happen, and it seemed like he was doing just that. When he woke up early the next morning, he began making breakfast- eggs and bacon and pancakes. When Kageyama woke up, he was drawn out of bed by the wonderful smell, as well as the curiosity of where the little redhead had gone off to. When he walked down the hallway, he was followed by the other demons in the house.

Kageyama walked into the kitchen to see Hinata at the stove, cooking the eggs and bacon. Pancakes were stacked high on a plate on the counter next to him. The small demon looked back at them when they walked in and smiled. His eyes were still puffy from the crying he’d done during the night, but he looked fine otherwise- drastically better than he did before. Kageyama walked over to him and placed his hands on the redhead’s shoulders. Hinata looked up at him.

“Good morning,” the demon said. “Sleep well?”

Kageyama didn’t smile. “What did I tell you last night,” he asked. “This isn’t good for you, you need to-“

“Kageyama,” Kuroo said.

The human looked back and saw Kuroo’s stern expression. He turned back to Hinata with a sigh to see him turned back around and cooking again.

“If you’re going to be all grouchy,” the demon said, his expression undecipherable. “Then you’re not getting any bacon.”

They sat down at the table and Hinata served the elaborate breakfast, complete with fresh fruit, orange juice, and milk. The boys began their feast when Suga spoke up.

“Do you know what your next mission is?”

Hinata swallowed. “Yeah.”

“Wait,” Kageyama asked. “Why don’t the rest of you have missions?”

“After your first couple, things calm down,” Bokuto said. “And, plus, when we work in groups, we’re assigned group missions.”

Kageyama nodded and Hinata spoke.

“I want to do it on my own, though,” he said. “I don’t want anyone else to be there. It’s... personal.”

“Even more personal than the one you just did,” Suga asked.

Hinata nodded, staring at his lap. “I just need to be able to teleport long distances.”

“Why,” Tsukishima inquired.

Hinata looked up. “I need to break into jail.”

Kageyama’s eyes widened. “What? Why?”

“That’s where he is,” Hinata replied. “The man I’m going to kill.”

“What did he do?”

“To get into jail? I don’t know. The reason I’m killing him, though? It’s personal.”

The rest of the day was spent with Hinata locking himself inside his bedroom, doing research. He wanted to know exactly what cell this man would be in at exactly what time. That night, the redhead said he was ready.

“I’ll be back as soon as I can,” he said before going to leave the house. He felt a hand on his shoulder and stopped, looking back. It was Kageyama.

“Let me go with you,” he said quietly. “Please.”

Hinata looked at him before silently nodding. The two of them walked to the bus station and took a late bus towards the edge of the city. They were the only ones riding the bus in that direction this late.

“What was so personal about the last guy,” Kageyama asked.

Hinata paused before responding. “He raped my little sister,” he whispered. “After I died.”

They were silent for some time before Kageyama asked yet another question. “What about this guy?”

The redhead was quiet for a long time, looking out the window. Kageyama first thought Hinata must not have heard him before the demon responded.

“He murdered me.”

After several seconds of silence, Hinata looked over to see Kageyama’s reaction. His eyes were wide and his mouth was slightly agape. Hinata explained.

“He was my mom’s boyfriend. I murdered her and tried to kill him. They were... abusive.”

Kageyama found his voice. “I’m sorry,” he said. “That must’ve been...”

“Horrible,” Hinata finished.

The bus stopped by the entrance to the prison, the driver eyeing them as they got off. When the bus drove off, they stared at the large building ahead of them.

“I’ll go alone,” Hinata said. “I need to do this alone.”

Kageyama nodded, but grabbed Hinata’s hand. In a moment without thought, he leaned down and pressed his lips to Hinata’s soft ones. The demon didn’t resist. When Kageyama pulled away, red faced, Hinata gave him a small smile before he vanished into thin air.

-

Hinata found himself standing in a long, dark hallway. There were dim, flickering lights on the ceiling and cells on the left side of him. He walked down the hallway until he found the cell he was looking for and stood outside of it. There was no need for stealth, because he was sure to make sure his presence was only seen by the man he was looking for. He approached the cell the man was in and stood outside the bars. The man stirred in bed until he looked up at Hinata, sitting up and speaking.

“What do you want,” he said. “Wait, how’d you even get in here? You don’t work here.”

The demon silently teleported to the inside of the cell and the man’s eyes widened.

“Do you know who I am,” Hinata asked.

“No,” said the man. “What the hell do you want from me? What are you?”

Hinata flashed his eyes red. “My name is Hinata Shouyou,” he said. “I’m a demon.”

The man seemed shocked before he smiled, standing up and letting out a wheezing laugh. “You’re that kid from all those years ago! Damn! How’d you manage to become a demon?”

Hinata stepped forward and held his hand out, sending the man backwards and pinning him to the wall. The smile was wiped off the man’s face.

“Hey,” the man stuttered as Hinata walked forward. “Hey, kid, wait a sec.” The demon produced a knife. “Whoa, wait! Guards! Help!”

“No one can hear you,” Hinata said.

Hinata plunged the knife into the man’s abdomen. He pulled it out and let him fall onto the floor, bleeding. The shock was evident on the man’s face. Hinata then reached into his pocket and pulled out a lighter and a pack of cigarettes. He sat down on the floor next to the dying man and lit his cigarette, taking a long drag from it. He looked over at the man and pressed the burning end of the cigarette on his skin.

-

Kageyama was waiting a while before Hinata reappeared. He was standing a few feet away, hands shoved in his pockets and face slack. Kageyama held his arms open and the demon walked into them, wrapping his own around the human. They stayed like that for a long time before Hinata pulled away, holding Kageyama’s hand. The demon spoke.

“Let’s go home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you enjoyed! i have a little surprise coming in 2018 for those who have read my story The A Team! if you haven’t read it then be sure to check it out!

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! i live for comments btw!


End file.
